Finding Jess
by Captain Miss
Summary: PG13 She was Kidnapped, taken by pirates when she was 6. Taken away from her Family and Friends and everyone who cares about her. At the age of 16 Jessica finds herself aboard the BlacK Pearl and Comes across the one man that could her find her parents
1. Running

Ok this is my first fanfic so plz go easy on me I'm begging you. And sorry for any mistakes like spelling and stuff I'm not to good at that sorta stuff but plz be nice a review  
  
Jessica was running for her life. She knew those pirates would catch her if she didn't find somewhere an alley or something to duck into and hide. Then she saw it, a ship. Jessica didn't have anytime to think about it, she just ran on to the ship. To her luck the ship was just setting sail and the pirates were gone for good.  
  
"Get back 'ere" one on the pirates yelled.  
  
Jessica just waved,  
  
"Bye guys!" she said smiling.  
  
She turned around and literally bumped right into someone. Jessica turned to run but the stranger grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Goin' somewhere luv?"he said. Jessica looked up trembling in fear this is the end she thought  
  
"Uh no. I just I. uh" she stammered  
  
"You were just what?. stowing away on my ship eh?' he questioned  
  
"No. well yes. I mean I. and they.I had to get away" Jessica was scared really scared and the stranger saw this. He felt guilty for making the poor girl so scared.  
  
Jessica was so scared she fainted.  
  
Jessica woke up and found herself on a bed in a small room. She sat up looking around her eyes fell onto a person who she recognised as the man from before.  
  
" 'Ello decided to wake up after all. Now tell me, what's yer name?" he asked her  
  
"je..uh Isabell"  
  
"Isabell who?"  
  
Jessica knew she had to find a way out of this one. She really didn't know who she was the only information she had of herself was that her name was Jessica she didn't know her last name, that she was from Port Royal and was kidnapped by pirates and taken to Tortuga when she was 6.  
  
" Ummm" she had to think of a name "Sparrow" she said. Jessica couldn't think of where she herd the name  
  
"Yer lying" The man shouted  
  
"n.n.no I'm not" how does he know I'm lying  
  
"Yes, you are because I am none other than captain Jack SPARROW.now tell me who ye really are" he said. Jess found herself giving in  
  
"I.I.I'm Jessica I don't know m.my last name s.sir" she stuttered  
  
"Why not?" Jack asked she though she could be telling the truth but wasn't entirely sure  
  
Jack question was never answered. Jessica fainted from shock and fear.  
  
Ok please tell me what you thought I know it's not very good but it's the best I can do. I'm not much of a story writer I just wanted to have a go so review and tell me what you thought. 


	2. The Black Pearl UhOh

"MUM!!!!!" she screamed  
  
"Jess!!!"  
  
"HELP!" Jessica was helpless; the pirates had her by her arms and legs. She was struggling to break free  
  
"I love you" were the last words she herd her mother say to her.  
  
"AHHHHHH" and everything was black  
  
Jessica woke up sweating. She had had that dream again, only it felt more real each time, as though it had happened sometime in her past. Jessica was too tired to think.  
  
"You ok?" someone asked. Jessica looked up and saw a familiar face but then she realised it wasn't, it was a younger Jack Sparrow  
  
"Yes I'm fine" she answered, she wasn't goin to tell anybody about the dream she had nobody knew about it  
  
"Oh good, it's just that you've been screaming mum and help for the last 5 minutes, some nightmare you must have had" the stranger replied coolly  
  
"Oh yes, it was terrifying" Jessica replied bluntly. The stranger knew she didn't want to talk about it so he didn't press the matter.  
  
"Put these on and come up on deck when your ready" he said tossing her some clothes, yes they were male clothes but Jessica decided anything was better than the torn dress she was wearing.  
  
"who are you?" she asked him curios to know who the handsome stranger was  
  
"I'm Jack William Sparrow" he said (a/n yes named after will turner)  
  
"I'm assuming your Jack Sparrows son" Jessica said, it was an easy thing to tell because Jack was a spittin image of his father expect for his eyes, he had his mothers eyes.  
  
"Yeah I am. any way come up on deck once you're dressed" with that Jack walked out of the room.  
  
"What do ya want me to do?" Jessica asked the Captain. It was then and there that Jessica reailised she was on the Black Pearl uh oh she thought.  
  
"well you can." Captain Jack (a/n there will be Captain jack and Jack to save confusion.. I'm pretty sure u guys can figure out the diff) was interrupted by Anamaria  
  
"Jess?" she asked. Jess spun around  
  
"Anamaria! Fancy you being here" Jessica said smiling,  
  
"Kitchen, NOW!" Anamaria demanded taking Jessica by the wrist dragging her "Sorry Jack" she mouthed.  
  
"Oww! Bloody 'ell Ana that 'urt" Jessica complained rubbing her wrist.  
  
"Just what do you think your doing here?" Anamaria hissed at her, With a really awful glare.  
  
"well you see.." And Jess told her the whole story ".I didn't realise that this was the Black Pearl until now, if I had known I wouldn't of got on here" Jess said.  
  
SAY IT WITH ME NOW.......THIS STORY SUX!!!!!!!! Oh well I'm gonna keep writing it any. I dunno if this is considered a cliffhanger or not but any way. All with Jess knowing Anamarie will be revealed next chapter  
  
Ok these chapter so far are short I know but they will get longer. I've kinda rushed the 1st 2 chapters cuz I have exams coming up soon and I have to study so next chapter will be for a while any wayz plz review!!! 


End file.
